1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device using a display panel furnished with a plurality of display elements connected to form a matrix wiring, and a method of adjusting an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image display device is known which has N×M display elements that are wired to M row wirings and N column wirings and are arranged in a matrix layout, in which scanning is performed on the row wirings one after the other, and modulation is performed along the direction of the columns, thus simultaneously driving the element group in 1 line.
For example, JP 08-248920 A discloses an image display device which uses surface conduction electron-emitting devices as the display elements.
Also, JP 08-248920 A gives an example in which the image display device performs a compensation to achieve an excellent image display.
More specifically, JP 08-248920 A points out that a voltage drop occurs in a scan line and discloses a construction for performing a compensation which compensates for the voltage drop.
In contrast, the inventors of the present invention concentrated wholeheartedly on hardware for performing compensation described below in order to achieve an even better compensation.
Further, there are instances where the optimum compensation conditions differ due to individual differences in the characteristics of the image display devices, such as slight differences in wiring resistance levels.
There are also instances where the characteristics of the display elements used in the image display device deteriorate slightly when the used for a long period of time. When this occurred, the voltage drop amounts change causing the optimal compensation conditions to change slightly.
Further, there are unique problems which occur in image display devices having the construction which uses the matrix wiring to drive the display elements one line after the other. Specifically, the image display device possesses unique display characteristics due to influence of the voltage drop that is caused by the wiring resistance.